


Static

by ZanzibarBreeze



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Deepthroating, Oral Sex, Other, adachi uses the tv world as a gloryhole baby, gender neutral reader, pls be safe and mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzibarBreeze/pseuds/ZanzibarBreeze
Summary: Your midnight stroll home from work takes a turn for the worse.





	Static

You regretted not going into local government instead of joining the police force as you made your way through the all but pitch black streets of Inaba. Maybe then you would be able to do something the lack of working streetlights. 

It was nights like this your job choice got to you. You loved what you did, especially when you felt you were onto a break like tonight. Though these were the nights you found yourself struggling to make your way through the darkness of the country. If only you were in your uniform…Then, at least you’d have flashlight…

You were only broken from your thoughts by two hands taking you from behind. One pulled you into your assailants front, the other firmly clapping your mouth shut. Writhing, you struggled. You were trained on this. Thoroughly. Struggle and make as much noise as possible. _Get away._ If you could just get yourself free, you could run back to the station. You were pretty sure Adachi was still there. You could get help-

Your panicking only began to calm as black blurred into the corners of your eyes. You were vaguely aware that you were struck by something, something blunt. That the the hand holding you to your attacker’s body was gone, and you were falling to the ground not only from the lack of support, but from the blow to your head. You never quite felt the impact of yourself hitting the pavement as you blacked out.

-

You awoke on an unknown, possibly unfamiliar floor. Immediately, you were aware of the burn of the rope tying your wrists and ankles, and the itch of the cloth covering your eyes. Attempting to keep them open was only met with the sight of dark red material and further irritation to them. 

You called out for help only as a formality, really. Spending a few minutes screaming to anyone for help. You were a police officer- you knew that it wasn’t exactly likely it would do you any good this deep into your situation.

You struggled to sit-up, your balance thrown off by the ropes binding your limbs. At least sitting up, you would look less pathetic when someone found you. You assured yourself someone would find you- it’s hard to disappear in this day and age, afterall.

The only thing that gave you any information of your surroundings was the static of a television. In actuality, it probably wasn’t that loud, but it felt like a siren to you hyper aware ears. You did your best to use it to keep you grounded… To keep you in the present.

-

You don’t know how long it was until you felt a hand reach out and needlessly harshly grip you by the hair. It shocked you, you hadn’t exactly been paying attention, but you never heard anyone come in.

It almost felt like your assailant hadn’t wasted time leaving you by yourself in an unknown room, considering they spent absolutely no time forcing you onto their dick. 

Suddenly all you were aware of was the smell of musk, the scratch of pubic hair against your nose, and the intrusion in your throat. You tried to distract yourself from what was happening, but counting to ten only reminded you of the existence of measurement, and just like that you were hyper focused on the appendage in your mouth. In likelihood, it probably wasn’t larger than average, but it felt huge and the awareness of how big it felt alone made you gag.

The hand in your hair tugged, hard. Urging you to do something with the situation you were thrust into. You immediately noticed they weren’t making demands. Were they afraid of your recognizing their voice? Did that mean you knew them? The thought alone had you choking on a sob, which seemed to spur on your assailant as they took matters into their own hands and started forcing their way down your throat.

Honestly, you didn’t have much experience with blowjobs. But in these situations, or at least the few cases you encountered in your rookie career, keeping your captor happy seemed to be the best choice of action. Getting them to value you as a human. So you did your best to work around the brutal thrusting into your throat. You held back what dry heaving you could, and attempted to work your tongue along side the underside of the dick as it forced itself into you.

You tried again to focus on your surroundings rather than your situation. You noticed that you didn’t hear anything besides the slick slapping of balls against your chin, and idle static from the TV. That was odd- they seemed to be enjoying themselves, their pace was becoming more and more rapid… Why didn’t you hear any moans or grunts of pleasure?

You didn’t have much time to think about it before cum was shot down your unsuspecting throat. The assailant kept thrusting through their orgasm, and even after that, as you felt the dick grow soft in you. You took that as a silent order to swallow what little you were able to in your mouth, they didn’t even allowing you that small victory.

And just like that, once they were sure you had drank every bit of their cum, it was over. Your mouth was left empty and completely raw. The yanks on your hair had stopped. You were alone for now.

You didn’t allow yourself anything more than silent tears. Not that you didn’t think you deserved at least that much after your ordeal, but for the sole reason that even swallowing the spit that collected in your mouth was hell for you right now. You didn’t even want to imagine choking on your sobs.

Defeated, you gave up on not looking pathetic. You slid back onto the floor you had woken up on, and waited for someone to find you. You granted yourself the small hope it might happen before another assault.

-

You weren’t paying attention to anything in particular until you heard sets of footsteps drawing closer. You tensed in fear- were you going to be passed around? One assalter was already so much…

You were relieved when the door opened and all the was heard was a gasp of shock as they rushed over to you.

“O-Oh my god, are you okay? We got a tip- sorry we weren’t here sooner.”

Adachi was in a panic, clearly. He even sounded a little guilty… not that it was his fault this had happened. But the sympathy was nice.

He took the blindfold off from his place at your side. Immediately after it was gone, you practically  
threw yourself onto him. Not that you had much opportunity for grace though, as you were still bound.

Luckily he caught you. Even more lucky than that, he allowed you to sob into his shoulder. Not that you would have ever doubted him, Adachi had never been anything but kind to you.

“H-Hey it’s okay! We’re here now. It’s going to be okay.”

Adachi clearly was trying his best to comfort you, but he sounded frantic himself. His hand awkwardly patting your back was more soothing than his words.

You throat was still raw, crying hurt just as much as you thought it would, the rope was still digging into your body, and you aware of who you could only assume was Dojima watching from the doorway. So you composed yourself as best you could and allowed Adachi to undo your ristrants. 

Once you were free, you couldn’t help the detective in you from looking around the crime scene, despite how much you wanted to get out of there. 

You couldn’t for the life of you figure out how or why you had been placed directly in front of an old TV.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! 2019 is the year adachi finally gets his dick wet gang


End file.
